Failed Planned Dinner Dates and a Perfect Surprise Blind Date
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Siluca Meletes has never had her luck when it comes to planned dates with guys she meet, however a blind date with a certain stranger would change off of that.


Title: Failed Planned Dinner Dates and a Perfect Surprise Blind Date

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Siluca Meletes Daughter of Aubestes Meletes head doctor and owner of the Meletes General hospital, she is a successful Doctor and her cousin's main model for her clothing line "So how did your dinner date go?" Siluca's sister Aishela asked interested after she arrived late.

She sighed and pouted at her older sister, "It was awful, I don't like him" he slumped on their sofa and her sister sympathized to her, "Sometimes I'm jealous of you and Petr's relationship" she sighed again, "I'm not in a hurry but really am I really that lonely looking?" she looked at her sister with complaint.

"And you actually believe Marrine?" Her sister tried to comfort her.

Again Siluca sighed in defeat, "That's it! I'll contact Petr and ask him for help to look for good Blind date for you!" she demanded and Siluca was about to refuse when her sister skipped to her room to get her phone, Siluca smothered the pillow slamming it on her face and shrieked.

* * *

Presently Siluca is on set changing her work dress to something her cousin Marrine designed for her to model, she received a message from her sister loaded with kissy emojis and hearts informing her she got a blind date for the evening, Siluca does not want to go however she would feel bad for the guy who agreed so she will just go and straight out reject him. At least she showed up.

After the shoot was finished she was shocked to see how late it is and immediately left the set for the photo shoot and called her bodyguard and driver Irvin, driving to the five star hotel that her sister told her and told the information table her name since she and the man she's out for a blind date is listed, the information guy in suit pointed her at the table balcony where she can see the city.

There was a man standing, he was wearing military combat uniform the same as Petr's however his were looking fitted and has more patches and rank patches decorating his uniform, he sighed and took his beret and ready to leave when Siluca gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry I'm late, my photo shoot was held up so we finished at this hour" the man with dark green hair and shining brown eyes blinked at her surprised and he gave that shy yet cute smile at her.

"It's okay… here" and he pulled the chair for her.

Siluca now feels guilty rejecting the guy since he was polite enough to give her a chance since he waited and he actually waited long for her, and most of all he wasn't like those men who bragged immediately or complaint why she's late and he actually pulled a chair for her and gave her that cute smile.

"I understand" he added, "Lieutenant Petr told me you were a model aside from being a doctor"

"You're his friend?" asked Siluca.

"I am" he nodded, "Please go ahead and order food, I bet you're hungry" he handed her the menu that he was fiddling earlier.

While they were waiting for the waiter to bring them their food, "I'm Theo Cornaro by the way" he embarrassingly chuckled and offered his hand, Siluca delighted to take his hand and introduced herself as well.

"How about your rank?" she asked and Theo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lieutenant General" he shyly said.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not it's just that I don't like putting my work with my private life" he sighed, "I mean I got bad experience because of it" he told.

"I see, I can understand" she comforted.

Both conversed and Siluca finds Theo really polite, humble and cute, he has those cute habits where he would pout from her teasing, for the first time she enjoyed a man's company and an evening dinner.

"I tell you, I had bad experience with men and dinner dates" she snorted, "But for the first time, you're not that bad for a company"

"Thank you" he smiled at her.

"To tell you the truth I've just gone over my long term long distance girlfriend" he bitterly smiled at her, "No wonder she never let me do affectionate things to her from the start is that she was having another affair" he told.

"Wait what affections? Like kissing and hugging and other things lovers do?" she questioned as she was baffled at his past relationship.

"If you include holding hand there it would complete it" he added and made it a joke even though it was true.

"Harsh much" she looked horrified, "Did she just date you for money?" she accused.

"You can say that" he sighed.

"You poor guy" she sympathized.

"That's what my guys said to me he snorted and Siluca just felt bad for him and she even felt even more guilty when she thought of rejecting him, she thought of giving him a chance not because she pitied him but she liked how their evening is going and he seemed to be her ideal man.

"Say how did you get a reservation immediately in this hotel?" she asked in curiosity, "Would you believe me when I tell you one of my best friend own this establishment and when I called him this noon he was so happy and decided to get the this first class spot?" he shyly said, "They were happy I'm trying again" he chuckled and shook his head, Siluca can see there was no tone of bragging but instead he was joking around with his broken hearted state.

"I see, well we should thank that best friend of yours later" she giggled, "I'm having fun~"

"Thank you… I mean for not leaving me hanging… and thank you for enjoying the night" he told looking down, That's it Siluca found the perfect man of her ideals, he was so polite and down to earth.

With the food served, Geez you eat like a child" she giggled and wiped the side of his lip with her thumb and he shyly looked down like a child and she finds it cute.

After dinner Theo brought her to her car and he received a kiss on is cheek Siluca though she broke the man since poor Theo grinned like an idiot and remained quiet.

When Siluca arrived home she started to call for her sister in squeals thanking her since she finally experienced a proper dinner date and told her how she like Theo, "I'll thank Petr later for it~" she congratulated her sister who finally found her ideals, she meant that the man was simple and all but he was cute and equally cute personality, immediately she found her phone buzzing with three notifications and it was all from Theo, she gave him her number, Email and SNS account so they can contact and follow each other since both are willing to try.

With the first notification that Theo followed her social media and another leaving a message thank her because she enjoyed his company and actually did not complain because his work mates and friends told him he was awfully boring and lastly he sent another message good night to her via her number confirming he got it, Siluca giggled how the guy was fond with her.

She replied good night and to him and he asked if they can try the video call and she mused with his enthusiasm talking to her, she replied she's not yet sleeping so she agreed.

They enjoyed another round of conversation in her bedroom's living area dressed in her sleeping wear she kept conversing with him while he drives home, he told her he needs to drive an hour and half just to arrive in his house and he had to do it every day as well.

Siluca concerned on his state but he told her he's fine and used to it already.

" _Well, good night, I want talk more, but you said you have some appointments tomorrow so I can't keep you up_ " he told since he arrived in front of his garage.

Siluca wanted to talk more but maybe he's tired already, she sighed, "Good night, and talk to you again tomorrow?" she smiled.

" _You really like talking to me? Are you sure you're not bored?_ " he teased.

"I was I would have rejected you earlier" she giggled.

" _Well, you need to rest, good night again_ " Siluca smiled at him and yawned calling her last good night.

* * *

The next morning Siluca went to the hospital to make her daily rounds to her patients, the children on the children's ward bounded to her and greeted her good morning and they were followed by her favorite head nurse Priscilla, "You're awfully blooming today? What happened?" she asked in interest and some nurses who were fans of hers listened.

"Nothing? Is it bad that I'm just happy?" she tried to push the topic that he had found her ideal man and had a perfect date with him last night.

"She got a date last night and probably a new boyfriend" her father passed by holding his clipboard trying to annoy her, "Don't think I did not hear you giggling in your room talking to him till late" he said

"Father!" she pouted and the nurses gave her a playful grin, "I'm not three" she glared at her father and Aubestes rolled out his tongue on her and left.

"So who's he?" pressed by Priscilla and Siluca.

"Girl, I love you as my best friend but don't push it" and when she was about to walk off she smiled giddily and stopped to see the notification on her phone, reading the morning greetings of Theo with his selfie with some soldiers doing, she ignored the musing of the nurses and giggled to herself replying when she pulled her phone to a selfie calling the nurses to join her and she sent it to him, wearing her cute white floral sun dress covered with her white lab coat and and around her neck is her white and blue stethoscope with cute black with white print cat clinging to it since she is a pediatrician.

She bit her lip and Theo sent her another picture of what seemed to be a mountain of papers in his table, "Poor you" she replied, "You better get to work so you can finish" she teased.

And Theo sent her a crying emoji which made her giggle.

Siluca took her seat on the head nurse's station and browsed on Theo's account to find a perfect picture she could save on her phone and one it was his latest photo which was tagged to him by one of his lower subordinate, Theo wearing the same combat uniform like yesterday, a jungle green camouflage uniform with his name patch on his chest with his rank on his full neck Velcro collar, shoulder full of military insignia and another on the middle of his shirt there was front rank slide epaulette clinging on his placket, sleeves folded up to his arm like yesterday and his muscular arm showing with his veins that Siluca finds attractive or is it just her habit being a doctor wanting to have another practice subject when she learned how to place the needle on patients, wearing his beret and aviator sunglasses cheekily smiling at the camera, the fitting uniform clings on his body while he put his arms on his hips sporting his smile, upper uniform neatly tucked on his combat pants and held by his buckle with another insignia which was familiar to her.

She saved it on her phone and decided to check on another ward for her patients for her to meet Marrine for another photo shoot.

Meanwhile, "Hi boss, how's the dinner date last night?" Petr entered his office.

"It was great! I finally met her again" he smiled ear to ear, "I mean she was really nice!" he added with a smiled in disbelief, "I can't believe I got a date with the person who saved my life" he chuckled, "And the fact I would get the chance to really date her for real? Petr, she seemed interested!" he happily said.

"Good to know you're doing better sir" nodded by the young lieutenant.

"Call Commander Lassic, I need to speak to him with the Dartania forces" Theo is still angry with the fact the Dartania attacked on of his governing land in Bulltava as he is the reigning young Duke after his father's passing.

Young as he is, he reigns four vast lands with so much resources and he is determined to protect it with his life, but aside from being the Duke he had his military duty serving the treaty he is with, the Union and Alliance which his best friend King Alexis is head of, before he was a duke he started as a military man carrying out missions and he is still doing so even though he is in high ranking position.

With his gun on his thigh and his binder and tablet on hand he matched to the briefing room to get his special team and would let Petr device a plan, however while he was waiting and no one is around to see his unprofessional state, he grinned excitedly like a school boy chatting his crush, well he's not far from that except the school boy part but he was giddy to say hello to his potential girlfriend, she chatted her with his silly grin and immediately he received a reply.

They chatted for a few minutes until he was caught by Colonel Ladvan and his team grinning, "May we inquire who was that you were smiling for? They teased.

"Looks like boss is crazy in love again~" said Selge and kept on teasing him.

Theo cleared his throat and decided to continue with the meeting so he can escape their curiosity.

* * *

Weeks later the video calls and chats are becoming their daily habit and they would sometimes tease each other, Siluca really warming up to the soldier and the other becoming less shy to her, " _It's my day off tomorrow_ " he told excitedly since it was his rare days where gets to have a long sleep and cheat day.

"Really? That's great!" she said since it was the first she heard he's taking a break.

Theo noticed how she is was not in the mood and bothered, " _Hey are you tired? We can sleep_ " he said out of worry and he felt she's starting to get bored with him.

"No! please it's okay I'm fine… it's just that I had things that had happened to me to day and it's casing me to be distressed" she admitted wanting to have his company more.

" _I'll be awake the whole night and would listen to you, just tell me what's wrong and whatever that is I'll try and solve it for you_ " he said.

"You're so sweet" she said, "Thank you, it's just that today I was targeted by some guys covered with scarf and almost got killed" Theo's eyes darkened and got angry whoever is targeting Siluca, "And I assume they were with the guy who is dark skinned with a beard, they brought him to our hospital three days ago and I refused to operate him since I'm a Pediatrician, the other resident Doctors were all occupied at that evening and there were few of us, remember that night when you fell asleep talking to me? That was the night" she sighed.

" _Now that I know what's wrong rest at ease because I'll do whatever I can to track those people all clean them up, I promise you they wouldn't touch a single hair on you_ " and Siluca trust his words knowing he is a man of his words, "Would you like me to go there and make sure you're safe?" he asked in all seriousness, " _I'll send in my guys to keep you safe_ " he told ready to pull out his phone from his night stand, Siluca is now used to his half naked state when he sleeps and the attractive tattoo he has on his full shoulder and chest except there was a medium wide space on his heart where it wasn't inked yet.

"It's okay no need, my cousin and her husband already assigned some guards at home and they are now patrolling the area" she said, "Although I can't help it" she sighed.

" _Say, are you free tomorrow? Want me to go there and keep you company?_ " he asked.

"My cousin and I are going somewhere, I'm sorry. I really wanted to spend the day with you since it's your day off and we never saw each other personally for quite a while…" she pouted.

Theo looked down, " _But we can still contact each other right_

?" he asked.

"Of course! I love your company, it's making me feel safe"

" _Good to know, it's getting late, you should sleep?_ " he told and she yawned.

The next day, Siluca was picked up by her cousin Marrine and her husband and they headed somewhere and Marrine's husband stated that he's assigning his best guy to protect her since he trust the man with his life, Marrine wanted to protect her cousin since she is her best friend and the same time only family remaining, her parents and grandfather were killed back in the civil war that had happened to their continent, Siluca together with Aubestes and Aishela are her only family and she would do anything to protect them.

Siluca half paying attention as she was busy chatting with Theo and assuring him she is fine.

Arriving to a simple two storey bungalow p11 putrajaya house with a familiar white 2015 Ford F-350 platinum diesel crew cab custom lifted 4x4 truck with a short bulky GME antenna mounted on his bulky G-wagen bull bar winch bumper, parked in front entrance of the house seemed familiar.

She mused when Marrine's husband just went in the house without calling anyone or knocking, some people who were with them one is a long haired guy being followed by a red hair woman, another is guy with dark hair, they entered the house, "Alexis, are you sure he's home?" asked Marrine.

"It's his day off" he confirmed.

"I should've brought my armor just in case there will be flying axe around here" sighed by the raven hair guy.

"Pipe it Coute, were scared too.." said by the long haired guy.

"Calm down… it will all be fine" said Alexis.

"We can see you're trembling too" the two guys said and Marrine shook her head.

" _The king, afraid of someone_?" Siluca thought.

"How are you Theo?" Marrine greeted.

"A side from the head aches that comes and goes?" he replied sleepily with a mug on his hand with his piping hot coffee.

"Hi?" greeted by the three guys.

"And there they are again…" he groaned Siluca mused since Theo did not notice her yet and he was showing his irritated side from his friends, "What are you doing here, don't you get the words Day off?" he emphasized.

"Just excuse boss today, he's upset his potential girlfriend is somewhere else and can't have a date with him" another raven haired guy entered wearing his military uniform, Theo sported his loose fit gym shorts and walked around half naked with his mug and his iconic bed hair.

"Hi, Marrine, hi Margaret, hi Silu…" he was cut off to see the person he just mention was there awkwardly waving, Theo spitted his coffee finally noticing Siluca and shoved the coffee to Juzel and sprinted up to his room to change, Juzel lost it and sat on the floor laughing.

"You guys might survive because you just brought his supposed date today" he revealed.

"what do you mean?" asked Croute as he is lost.

"Siluca is his potential girlfriend and the one that had been making him merciful in the office as he is always in good mood and grinning like a school boy waiting for her text"

"Wait… we heard he's trying 'again' but seriously? She's the one he brought to my hotel for a blind date?!" Villar pointed out of shock.

"Man you guys are so slow when it comes to your best friend's love life" poor Siluca had been blushing hiding behind Marrine who was wheezing.

"Trust me, Siluca had been blooming since her blind date" Teased Marrine.

"you are terrible, dear cousin" she pouted, the red hair lady giggled.

"We've been there too dear~" she coed.

The four guys laughed their asses off, "We're going to survive this" said Alexis, Siluca now saw Theo's temperamental side and he wasn't a morning person so it was good to know.

"By the way, boss bought a giant cat plush for you, he was about to get me to bring it to your place but here you are, but don't tell him I told you"

"I heard that!" shouted Theo hearing Juzel.

"Petr, go get the duct-tape" said Theo.

"Crap, time to bail!" and he ran off somewhere.

"Is this always lively like there here?" Siluca finally spoke to Theo.

"Annoying you mean? But yes" he replied, "Sorry you had to see that" he awkwardly chuckled.

"I'm angry whenever I don't get my coffee too, don't worry" she joked.

"Oh~ perfect match~" Juzel teased again while the three guys lost it.

"Now where did I put my stun gun…" Theo threatened and Juzel went to hiding.

He offered them tea and Theo's servants brought them snacks, "Did Theo tell you he is a Duke of four lands?" asked Alexis.

"No…" Siluca shocked to know the man is a Duke since he was plain simple.

"Good thing we told you because he's the kind who does not brag his rank or his status" Villar snorted, "Besides by the time you would know is the time you would be crowned Duchess" they laughed, Theo rubbed the back of his neck and remained quiet, Siluca mouthed 'We're going to have a talk later' and they mused when Theo submissively nodded.

"This is good that your personal bodyguard is wrapped around your fingers" said Marrine sipping her tea in amusement.

"Wait, he's my personal bodyguard?" Siluca blinked.

"As a king I appoint him, he is a member of the Patriot team and the leader he is a capable man, throw him to a volcano and he's be climbing back up" explained Alexis and Theo spitted his coffee to Croute's face in disbelief.

"That's just too much… I'll be dead, do you realize how lava and human skin works?" Theo tried to burn his friend.

"We're trying to help you" said Villar with laughter.

"You don't need to! I'm fine and I can survive! I'm sorry I got embarrassing friends, sometimes I want to disown them" he sighed and Marrine laughed together with Margaret since they both knew Theo as a funny and the only sane guy you can talk to.

"But really, he's the best guy we can appoint off, Siluca is an important person in Marrine's life and she needs to be protected" said by Alexis.

"If you don't ask of it I'll do it freely, last night we talked and she told me everything, I called up Moreno and had him look in to that person she described, by afternoon I'll have my intel and information, Petr hacked in to every street's camera as well and would be stealing some records for us to have"

"Man you're fast" said Croute.

"See Siluca, if you marry him you'll be in capable hands plus you are extra safe~" teased Villar, poor Siluca blushed and Theo groaned sipping his coffee.

"Considering his rank in his age, no wonder" snorted Croute.

"Anyways, Siluca wil be staying in your estate under your military watch, I hope you would care for her" said Marrine.

"Even if you don't ask of it, your highness. She's important to me so I would definitely care for her" he nodded.

"We'll be leaving since we wanted to spare you both from further embarrassment from these three" she giggled, "Siluca's things will be sent here if you don't mind?"

"I'll go have Juzel carry them without a car here" said Theo and Juzel started screaming demon to Theo, "And I guess my day isn't ruined after all" he smiled at her.

After they left Theo and Siluca was left talking, Theo told Siluca everything about him and she mused since the guy was too humble to tell some of his information like he is a Duke, "Should I bring you to your room?" he asked and she nodded.

Entering she smiled since he gave her biggest guest room since she is special, "I guess we can still have that date?" she asked, "I mean without going anywhere that is" she blushed and Theo smiled.

"How about outdoor barbecue later?" he suggested.

"I would love that since I never experienced any of it" she shrugged.

"Great! I'll ask Gluck to prepare things" he smiled and left her to her room.

Moments later he came back with the huge cat plush and some flowers and chocolate, "Remember last night you were sad? So here I brought you something to cheer you up" and gave her the things.

* * *

For a week Siluca stayed at Theo's house while her own house with her father and sister living there were surrounded by Theo's guards, Siluca was the person needed to be protected since she was the one after by the resentful Dartania Terrorist Members, Theo discovered that he Terrorist who is headed by Milza Theo's mortal enemy who wanted to get Theo's head after he took over Dartania, now both Theo and Siluca are his targets and it would be safe for her to be in Theo's security.

Theo also discovered that Juzel's brothers and father are with the terrorist and Juszel who opposed them sided with Theo since he wanted Sistina to be prosperous as it was back then before his father started to inflict fear to its people.

Presently Siluca is in the hospital making her rounds while there were military people around the halls, some of them are cooing at the children playing simple things while they were guarding Siluca.

The nurses muse at Siluca when Theo goes to visit with gifts and food, he even bring food for the nurses like a bribe to like him so they would let him court Siluca.

The sappy general has a huge soft spot for the doctor and would do anything to please her even to the part where he would wear a mascot costume and entertain the children.

* * *

When later on Theo had another one of his rare day off and Siluca decided to take a break, both watched some sappy movie in his room and both scooted closer on the sofa, "Theo?" Siluca called and Theo hummed telling her he is listening.

"I want to confirm something" she said.

"What is it?"

"Are you in love with me? I mean you noticed how I act around you and all but… are you?"

Theo chuckled and looked at her, "and I thought I was obvious" he sighed, "I thought I got through you, but I didn't…" he bitterly chuckled, "You really are a doctor, you're getting me to go there" he smiled, "Yes, I am… since the first day I saw you in the hospital, when you save my life"

"What?" she asked.

"I was shot in the chest, just an inch to my heart, I was shot in a café and you were there, you performed a simple aid and brought me to the hospital with an immediate pass and asked your father to get the bullet out of me" Siluca did not quite remember him but that day was clear as a magnifying glass to her.

"It was you?" she pointed.

"I am… I really wanted to thank you for what you did but I don't know how, I was scared to approach women because of you know… what happened?" and Siluca remembered.

"Oh…"

"But Petr started to annoy me about trying again and asked me for a blind date and told me just once and he won't bother me again, he showed me your picture and I instantly agreed, when you did not arrive that night I thought I will have another heart break but you arrived before I left" he chuckled.

"You actually mended my heart physically and emotionally, call it sappy but it's true" he mused at what happened to him, Siluca looked at him baffled.

"I love you, Siluca Meletes, will you be my girlfriend?" he finally asked.

"Took you long enough" she smiled.

"May I kiss you?" he asked again.

"You don't need to ask" with that Theo leaned in and captured her lips, both breathlessly stared at each other's eyes and Theo kissed her forehead, eyes, nose and lips again.

* * *

Siluca and Theo wanted to have a quiet relationship however their friends does not agree to it, their quiet relationship went viral after Juzel and the other guys played a prank on Theo with the idea of Siluca's endearment to him, they had a name patch with MOO embroidered on it and while Theo was sleeping Juzel tried to stifle his laughter while he removed Theo's original Cornaro patch on his chest and change it with the other, Theo's legs were laid on top of his desk while his back was slouched on his leather executive chair, ankles crossed and arms placed on his abdomen like a dead man on a coffin.

Moreno holding the phone trying to record the whole thing, the staff inside Theo's office snorted and hid their laughter, knowing he was ready to throw away his honor when it comes to the lady doctor, she even called him in his office Moo like a cow but she further explained that it was an endearment which stands for My one and only which was so sappy.

Siluca's work mates and fellow lady doctors, Colleen, Laura and Helga retaliated when they changed her name plate from Dr. Meletes to Dr. Mosh and since Theo would always point out the meaning of it as 'My only sweetheart' which never fails to make the nurses squeal whenever he bring her gifts and other things whenever he visit her to her office, he even brought some gift to Siluca's father and instantly he won over Aubestes since he knew Theo is scared of his daughter.

Both became an instant celebrity couple goals over the web since their friends would always share Siluca's post of them both, they all mused of one picture of Theo sitting at the edge of his bed trying to ignore Siluca since he was a bit upset with some prank she did to him, Siluca wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and she gave him a smacking kiss on his cheek, her other hand pulled it for a quick picture and captioned it, "He won't stay mad that long"

It is almost six months from when Theo and Siluca started dating and Theo already resolved the issue regarding the terrorist, Siluca was so worried when he was out for a week that time and had to join the field, Theo himself executed Milza since the man refused to surrender, now that Siluca and Theo are safe, Siluca decided to move in with him, Theo loved the idea and moved some of her thing to his room as well.

Their friends started teasing them both but Theo in irritation would burn them at times.

In one meeting where Theo had to report is field mission to the higher ups and Alexis together with the elder ranking soldiers, they all mused when Theo brought the wrong laptop since it was Siluca's they had that silly picture from their poolside back yard, Theo wearing his shades and shirtless while his chest scar and the space left in his chest were now covered with Siluca's name, he was shirtless and giving the bikini clad woman a piggy back ride while she take both of their picture, their back ground is Theo's rock formation swimming pool with falls and fountain, the edge were full of floating toys, and their new pet kitten is also joining in on his shoulder while Siluca hold the tiny black with white print kitten in place, "That's not for you to see" he said plugging out the wire that connects the projector to the computer, the guys grinned at him and through out that meeting he could not look at them in the eyes.

* * *

Presently Theo and Siluca re out in the mall since She insisted to get him new gym shorts and boxers since he looked like a dork at times, besides Siluca had a thing when they sleep when he would wear those fitted elastic boxer shorts instead of those baggy and loose ones.

In all honesty Siluca gives Theo his daily dose of her when they wake up and before they sleep, and it turn her on seeing him wearing the elastic ones since she can admire his asset's circumference and she can be honest, Theo would pass the male escort job if he did.

Currently Theo is paying for all the things they bought including some baby things considering they had a little surprise oppsy.

"Theo?" called by a familiar woman, she looked slim and slapped by make up, Theo looked disgusted seeing her, he questioned himself why he liked her back then, "How are you?" she was about to hug the combat uniform clad man, full of his patches and his gun strapped on his chest withhis heather shoulder holster, muscular arms were showing as he folded up to his elbow his sleeves, a golden ring shining from the lights placed on his ring finger.

He stopped her and awkwardly reply, "Hey?" with a greetings, the sales lady can see the discomfort of the man and tried to help him.

"That would be ********* sir" she gave him a nod that he can go when she would distract the lady when Siluca arrived with her bulging stomach.

"I found this~" she cooed showing a baby one see with the same camouflage print as Theo's clothes and a cute knitted combat boots theo blared in all grin and asked.

"Is there a small baby beret to match mine?" he asked enthusiastically and she replied.

"Let's look together~" she said and they left the items at the counter again while Theo's men, Lassic, Moreno, Gluck, Petr and Juzel with Selge and Jorgo mused at the two.

Rebecca just stared in shock at Theo who's now happily married to the famous Model and Doctor.

~END~


End file.
